


American Supernatural Story

by orphan_account



Category: American Horror Story, Supernatural
Genre: Flashback, M/M, SPN - Freeform, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1994 was the year Dean went to Westfield High for a day, little did he know that this would be the school that would affect him heavily in the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Supernatural Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a preview for the full story I'll be writing, but I plan on writing out the full fic before posting all of the official story

“See you back at the motel after school.” Was the last thing Dean heard from his father before the Impala door shut. He sighed, more school. How long would this school last before he and his brother would be ripped away? Dean didn't even bother himself with those thoughts, they weren't even worth thinking about. After all, it didn't matter what Dean thought, John’s thoughts were the only ones that counted in the end. What he said went, regardless of what Dean or Sam wanted. John had a job and he’ll get it done, once that's done he’ll have another job in another place to take care of. That's how things were and will always be.

As Dean walked inside he could immediately sense that clique high school drama bullshit. This school was really something, by something he meant the same as every other public high school out there. 

Students flooded around him, all of which were loud as hell. Hesitation flooded through Dean before stepping into the crowd, the only thing that pushed him forward was that he had less than two years before he could drop out. No more of the same tedious shit. 

You know what? Dean really was done today. He was not going through this whole school process, not so the system could baby sit him for the day. Turning right, Dean walked into the library, he didn't even bother going to his locker to put his spare gun away, then again he always kept it with him.

Immediately upon entering he was overwhelmed by the amount of books, like holy shit, this school had something that other schools didn't, a kick ass library. Sure, when people looked at him they probably thought he hadn't ever touched a book in his life, let alone know how to read, but the truth is Dean loves to read. It's just that he rarely has time for books. Things like hunting and school really took up most of his time. Hell, Dean didn't even think that Sam knew that Dean was a closet book nerd, John certainly didn't. If John ever found out he would have told Dean to stop wasting his time and spend more time practicing his aiming.

Dean headed to the romance section and took what seemed to be a romantic comedy. What can he say, he was a sucker for clique shitty romance novels. There was just something about the whole true love thing that really got to Dean. Maybe deep down it was because Dean really believed he could have that for himself one day. Maybe he could just stop hunting when he met a girl that he really liked, and he would be able to protect her, unlike his dad who wasn’t able to protect his mom when she needed him to. Clutching the book Dean walked over to the nearest table

Dean only got a few pages in before doors were opened, Dean quickly threw the book across the room, before a teacher walked in followed by five students.

“Alright now I don't care what you guys do, just be quiet. You.” The teacher looked at Dean “Are you serving in school suspension too?” ISS? Dean really picked a terrible time and place to skip out on his classes

“I guess so.” Dean responded smoothly. 

“Oh. Well I'm guessing you know the drill then, seeing as you're here early. Do you have something to do?” 

“I sure do. I mean there are books all around us.” 

“Good, then hop to it, son.” Dean quickly got up, avoiding the looks of the students and made his way back to the bookshelves. This time Dean decided romance probably wasn't a good idea with people around him. He walked more towards the sports section and pulled out the most sporty looking book there was and started flipping through it when someone walked towards him.

“Hey, kid.” A voice coming from a girl rang in Dean’s ears. “Who the hell are you?” Dean looked up at her, setting down the book. She looked kind of punkish. 

“Dean Winchester and you are?” 

“Stephanie.” Dean shifted his weight. He made out with a Stephanie once, he tried going farther with her, but it resulted in him getting humiliated and slapped. It was a memory that he really wanted to forget.

“Does Stephanie have a last name?” Dean quirked an eyebrow. 

“Does it really matter?” 

“Well as much as I like being on first name basis with a cute girl I’d really like to have a last name to go along with the first.” She rolled her eyes.

“Listen guy you aren't my type.” Dean scowled. Well there goes his ego.

“What do you mean?”

“Dude I'm pretty sure I'm older than you, and here's a little tip, I'm a little allergic to nuts.” 

Oh.

“Well,that's cool!” Man this was really awkward… How was he supposed to react to that?! Fortunately Dean really didn't have to say much because she decided to change the subject.

“So where are you from, Winchester?”

It only took Dean a second to regain his composure. “All around actually. Nowhere specific, my dad travels around for work reasons so we never stay in the same place for too long.”

“That's-”

“Stephanie, quit flirting with cute guys, you know that's my territory.” Now Dean definitely would have been perfectly okay with that comment if it were coming from a girl, this just so happened to come from another dude. 

Was everyone at this school gay?!

Stephanie rolled her eyes as the guy walked over to them, he looked about two years older than Dean, so around 18. His eyes were blue, but there wasn't anything special about them, unlike his hair, now his gorgeous hair was something to gawk at. Not that Dean’s gawking or anything.

“Oh shut up Jimmy, guys aren't your territory, I've only seen you with girls.” The guy smirked. 

“How do you think I got the ISS in the first place? and you're right. Girls AND guys are my territory.” What? Was that even possible? Well for a guy with a face like his it shouldn't be difficult, but still, was it possible for someone to like both genders? That just didn't seem normal to Dean. 

“Hey kids! Get a book and sit down!” The teacher poked his head around the corner. Stephanie had already started walking back leaving the two of them alone. Why was Dean nervous being around this guy he barely 

Jimmy leaned against the bookshelves, bringing him down to Dean’s height. “So I heard your name was Dean, I'm Jimmy Novak. I'm kind of new here too, well new this year anyway, I'll probably move back to my hometown once high school is over.” well he likes to over share...

“Um that's cool and everything, but why the hell are you telling me all of this?” Dean barely met the guy, and he's already getting a life story. “Just an FYI I'm not gay.” Jimmy scowled at that and stood up straight. “Yeah, neither am I. Just because I swing both ways, doesn't mean I'm going to fuck everything in sight.” Dean was surprised that he was so bold with words. Not that Dean didn't use or didn't know them, he just barely saw others around his age get so comfortable with them. 

“The only reason I'm telling you…” He paused. “Don't laugh at me or anything but I've dreamt about you. Well an older you that is.”

He had to be kidding or joking, there's no way he could have dreamt about Dean. If he was a witch maybe then he could pass it off as being able to see the future, but this guy is just a normal human. “Okay I really don't want to hear about your fantasies, dude.”

“I don't have fanta- look that’s not the point, and I'm not crazy!”

“You sound pretty crazy to me,” Dean started turning around but Jimmy’s voice caught him. “I think you have Angels watching over you!” With that Dean faced him once more. There's only  
been one person who's ever said that.

“The last person who told me that died terribly. If Angels really existed shit that's happened to me would have never happened.”

Dean turned back around and walked to the tables, grabbing the stupid sport book he set down earlier. Of course, Jimmy just happened to sit next to him. 

“Relax, I'll let you read your… Football book in peace.” Dean rolled his eyes before looking around the room. At a computer sat a nerdy looking kid, at a table in front of Dean sat some jock and cheerleader. “Typical.” Dean muttered.

“Ah so you see Chloe and Kyle, just about everyone knows them. Both are good people.” The jock named Kyle was obviously flirting with Chloe.

Dean scoffed “Sure, they look like great people.” 

“Don't judge a book by its cover.” 

“Whatever.” Dean opened the book and started acting like he was reading, when really he was just skimming through. 

“Mr. Carmichael can I use the bathroom?” Jimmy stood up.

“Make it quick.” Leaving Dean, Jimmy stood up and shuffled out of the library. Dean relaxed as soon as he left. For some reason he made Dean tense.

About five minutes later Dean was falling asleep, his head resting on the book he picked up earlier. Jimmy still hadn't Returned at this point but the teacher didn't notice. Dean didn't really care, he just wanted the day to be over. Right as he started closing his eyes he heard the gun shots. The other students looked up at the doors. Holy shit was this really happening?

Apparently so, shortly after the first there was another one and another followed by some kid running in. 

“What the hell dude?” Kyle spoke up

“Somebody is shooting up the school, just shooting people.” Dean stood up. That Jimmy kid was still out there. 

“Wait a second are you hit?! Where were you hit” The teacher didn't move. The guy looked down at his hands, which were covered in blood. 

“Shit I don't know man that's not my blood. I was right next to Mark Benstine then the guys shot him in the frigging skull.” The kid was grinning like this was something cool. 

Stephanie then spoke up. “Who's doing this?” 

“I don't know-” 

“Then we need to get the hell out of here!” Kyle started running towards the doors but gunshots stopped him. They came from right outside the doors. 

“Go go!” The teacher shouted and at once the students scattered. Dean ran quickly to the far end of the room behind a bookshelf, there's no way he's hiding near the entrance, he'd be even more trapped when the shooter came in.

Within seconds, which seemed like hours. The door handle started jiggling, someone was turning it. “Get the door!” Someone hissed, Dean couldn't hear who spoke but he poked his head around the shelf to see the teacher run over and hold the door knob in place. “Everyone just remain calm!” Dean whispered loud enough for others to hear, the cheerleader, Chloe was practically crying. She was too loud, even Dean could hear her. “We're all going to make it out of this-” the teacher was just shot through the door. Stephanie screamed and Dean shut his mouth and his eyes. He couldn't smell sulfur and he didn't think it was a shifter. “

Slowly Dean reached for the gun he had in his leather jacket’s pocket. He only had one bullet to use, he couldn't waste it.

He could hear footsteps coming towards him. Dean didn't dare hold his breath, If he gasped for breath he'd make too much noise, so Dean kept his breathing at a normal level.

The creep started whistling as he was getting close to him and Stephanie. Dean shut his eyes. He wasn't afraid. This wasn't a monster that hid in the dark, this wasn't a demon possessing some poor guy. This was a human, and humans could be killed easily. The only catch is that Dean had never killed a person before. 

For a second the whistling stopped and he started knocking down books. Apparently he was close to Stephanie, because after the books were knocked down she screamed, Dean was frozen in place. “Do you believe in God?” There was no time for her to answer because almost immediately after he asked he shot her. Dean’s breathing hitched. No. She…. Dean was just talking to her. The bastard…. 

“Hey!” Dean stepped out and stood in front of him, aiming the gun towards his forehead. Through the corner of his eyes he could see Stephanie bleeding out on the ground. Dean clutched the gun tightly. 

The creep was about Dean's age, and judging by his height just a year older. He turned towards Dean. “Well it looks like we have a hero, or an idiot.” Dean didn't move.

“And it looks like we have our very own Jeffrey Dahmer or Joker enthusiast.” Dean shifted. The creep smirked. 

“You know out of all the pussies I've met, you're the only one to stand up to me.” He stepped forward. “But will you actually do something about it? What, you've never shot somebody before?” He raised his gun at Dean.

“Oh I've shot plenty of monsters. You'll be no different.” Dean had his hand on the trigger but yet he didn't shoot. 

“Well then do it, shoot me!” Dean gritted his teeth. “Well if you won't do it, I'll just have to shoot you. Trust me, I'll be doing you a favour.” Dean quickly heard a gunshot and shut his eyes, but the bullet never hit him.

When Dean opened his eyes the bullet was right in front of him, but it was frozen in place, an immovable object. The creep was also frozen. Dean turned his body around, the other students were poking their heads from their hiding places, they weren't moving either. “What the hell…? Hello?” 

“Dean Winchester.” Dean turned his body towards the corner of the room where Jimmy was standing.

“Jimmy? You're alive man! What the hell is going on?” 

“I am not Jimmy. I am Castiel, an angel of the lord.” 

“Angel? No that's not even possible. But even if it is- which it's not, how are you doing this?” 

“Time is fluent, but can be easily controlled by my kind.” His voice was rough, and a little deeper than Jimmy’s normal voice.

“Are you possessing Jimmy?” 

“With his permission, my kind cannot simply take over a human vessel without gaining their consent first.” Castiel stepped forward, and Dean picked up the difference between Castiel and Jimmy. It was the eyes. Castiel’s eyes just seemed to reflect something inside of Jimmy’s body, but yet not Jimmy. It reflected a soul, but yet it was something more than that, something beautiful.

“Okay so let's just say you're telling the truth. Why? Why save me?” 

“Because, in the future heaven will have plans for you. Your story will not end here.” Heaven has plans for him? Bull shit.

“Hah. okay whatever you say. Look thanks for saving me and don't take this the wrong way, but what's going to happen now that you froze me?” 

“You are going to be lying on the ground after everyone else is killed and you will not remember any of this.” 

“Wait hold on! You're just going to let everyone die? These are good people! They have a whole life ahead of them.” The apparent Angel looked up for a minute, as though in deep thought. 

“They are destined to die, much like you are destined for heaven, they play apart much like Tate does.” He looked over at the creep. So that's the guy's name. “So heaven’s a joke, good to know.”

Maybe Dean shouldn't have said that because soon after, Dean was being shoved against the wall. “Do not talk about my family in such a disrespectful manner.” 

“Well maybe They shouldn't be a bunch of cold hearted dicks.” Dean really should shut his mouth. He was prepared to get punched but instead felt fingers pressed against his forehead, causing things to go black.


End file.
